Previous collaborative efforts between the Nuclear Medicine Department and CSL have demonstrated the need for methods to correct for head motion artifact during planar gamma camera studies of the brain. Since no suitable commercial position/orientation measurement systems that met all the requirements could be identified. CSL is now adapting a commercial system to perform the necessary corrections. CSL has purchased an Intel Multibus II computer system that will allow energy, geometric, and motion corrections to be performed in real-time on data from a small field-of-view (FOV) gamma camera recently purchased by the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center. This small FOV camera utilizes a single position-sensitive photomultiplier tube (PMT) instead of multiple (non-position sensitive) PMTs used in standard large FOV gamma cameras. The image correction system will be interposed between the gamma camera and its data acquisition and processing computer, correcting the data as they are transmitted from the camera to the computer. System control software has been developed by CSL, as well as programs to display byte arrays and data acquired by direct memory access (DMS) from the A/D converter modules. Software development will be complete by the end of FY93.